Mental Institute
by TQWEE
Summary: There are some regulars that seem to have 'problems', and their coaches wanted to fix them. Now they have to attend refinement camp. Of course, the coaches picked the wrong people to mess with.
1. Kidnapping

**A/N: This is crack. There will be OOCness and randomness. You have been warned! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO not own PoT**

Ryuuzaki and Tezuka approached Fuji slowly.

"Saa Tezuka, what's going on?" Fuji asked innocently. The two stopped, Tezuka taking an extra step forward. Fuji opened his eyes exposing a menacing 'tell me what you're planning' look.

"We have decided..." he looked back at Ryuuzaki, who nodded, "That you will be attending a refinement camp." he finished.

"Tezuka, do you _really_ want to do this?" Fuji challenged sweetly, making the threat even more terrifying.

"Fuji, it has been decided." Ryuuzaki confirmed bluntly. A scream echoed throughout the school as a certain tensai was leapt upon by an old lady with a rope.

_x.x.x.x.x.x._

Atobe and Sakaki approached Oshitari, who was drinking from his water bottle.

"You will be attending a refinement camp for mentally disturbed tennis players," Atobe announced.

Oshitari spat all his water out, onto Gakuto's back because he happened to be standing too close. Gakuto turned around, throwing his arms in the air. The one holding a racquet smashed Hiyoshi in the head as he stood up, causing him to chase after Gakuto in rage and slip on a tennis ball in his dazed state. He then fell into Choutarou, who was talking to Shishido, and Choutarou fell onto the older boy, accidentally kissing him. All this woke up Jirou to kissing team mates, who quickly pulled apart, blushing, while Jirou bounced excitedly around them.

Oshitari stopped his coughing to get out, "Mentally disturbed?"

"Well, players with personality traits that are weird or creepy," Atobe explained, "Ne, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"Then shouldn't our whole team be attending?" Oshitari inquired, raising his eyebrow and gesturing at the wreckage of the previous chaos.

Sakaki and Atobe shrugged then tied up Oshitari with a rope. "We were only allowed one person," Atobe stated. Oshitari sighed.

_x.x.x.x.x.x._

"Geinchirou, may I as what you plan to do with that rope?" threatened Yukimra with a 'tell me or I'll find use for that rope' smile on his face.

"I- I'm sorry buchou but..." Sanada trailed off, looking away from the smile of the 'Child of God'.

"Sorry?" Yukimura questioned, more kindly now.

"You will be attending a refinement camp..." He trailed off once more, hastily tying Yukimura up with the rope.

"Ah, Geinchirou. I'm sorry to hear that." Yukimura wandered out loud, with an almost disinterested tone in his voice. Sanada started shaking because, he knew, that as he was tying this rope, Yukimura was planning a very unpleasant revenge.

_x.x.x.x.x.x._

"Ah, ecstas-" the rest was a muffle of noise as a sack was thrust over Shiraishi, his head popping out a hole in the bottom. He looked around, confused, until he saw Ishida and Kenya behind him.

"I told you not to use the sack! We were told 'rope'," Kenya dictated to Ishida, still holding a rope.

"Sack was more interesting. Besides, I am still going to use the rope," He answered, slightly challenging Kenya before continuing with tying Shiraishi.

"Uh, what are you two doing?" Shiraishi asked, really confused right now.

"You're going to a refinement camp," Kenya merely stated, before the two picked him up of the court from where he was practising, leaving very confused Shitenhoji regulars behind, and left.

_x.x.x.x.x.x._

Ibu was muttering about his ice cream he had just bought when he turned to see Tachibana and Kamio, with a rope.

The two smiled evilly at the boy before leaping on him, tying him up, grabbing him and running away, chibi style. Ibu was profusely lost.

_x.x.x.x.x.x._

"Wh- what are you guys doing?" Kentarou spoke nervously as his team approached him with a rope, _very_ slowly.

Step, "Because we care about you," Saeki said.

Step, "Because we hate your haircut," David said.

Step, "What are we doing?" Itsuki asked.

Step, "Because you are buchou," Ryou said finally, before the team leaped on him, bound him, and threw him into the ready open boot of Banji's car. Banji cackled evilly as he sped of, halting several cars in the process because his driving was actually quite awful.

Saeki turned to his team, "Who wants ice cream?"

"We do!" they exclaimed before heading off to get their sweet treat.

**Edit 30/5/10: I noticed, checking up on my chapters, that all my breaks were removed. The underscores, that is. So when I want to indicate a scene change or break or whatever, you know, I will use **_x.x.x.x.x.x. _**Just so you know^^**


	2. Welcome

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters**

**Note: I fixed up some minor mistakes in the last chapter. Thanks for those who pointed them out!  
**

"Welcome to the 'Refinement camp for Mentally Reta- I mean, _Disturbed_," Ryuuzaki announced with huge grin. All the captiv- uh, patients were slouching in their seats, half of them scowling. "This has been set up by your coaches so that we can drill some sense into those of you whose minds need...help."

"Where is the rest of your team?" Fuji whispered to Oshitari next to him.

"That's what I said to Atobe and Sakaki when they tied me up," He replied.

"You two! Shush during my meeting!" Ryuuzaki ordered. The other coaches only put up with her because it meant torturing their teams."As I was saying, there are some members of various clubs who have to sort out their personalities."

"Nande?" Kentarou asked.

"Because all you here have either creepy, weird, or annoying things that we plan to correct!" Ryuuzaki shouted, clearly irritated because Kentarou was one of the 'annoying' ones. "Now, I will read out the list of everyone here. Ahem," Ryuuzaki cleared her throat in an irritating manor that made everyone in the room glare at her.

"Fuji and Echizen from Seigaku; Oshitari, Atobe and Jirou from Hyotei; Yukimura and Kirihara from Rikkaidai; Shiraishi and Kintarou from Shitenhoji; Ibu from Fudomine; Kentarou and Itsuki from Rokkaku; and Mitzuki and Yuuta from St Rudolph," She finished reading and looked up to see very confused teenage boys.

"Why are we tied up?"Oshitari inquired, looking up and down the row of people sitting on the bench (in the room that was empty besides the door, benches, people and light) consisting of Fuji, himself, Atobe, Yukimura, Shiraishi, Ibu, Kentarou, Mitzuki and Yuuta.

"How else would we get you here? You lot are mentally disturbed! I couldn't expect you to come of your own free will!" Ryuuzaki said this as if it was the most obvious piece of information in the world.

"So you are saying you didn't think of the..._effects_ tying people like us up would have on yourselves?" Yukimura politely mentioned with a questioning tone. The coaches ignored him, collectively thinking_ he will need the most work..._

"Where are the others you mentioned?" Fuji also inquired. Ryuuzaki gestured to behind them, in which the front row turned to see a back row, containing Ryoma, Jirou, Kirihara, Kintarou and Itsuki.

"Why aren't they tied up!" Atobe furiously interjected, clearly pissed that he was tied up. "And I thought only one person could come to this thing..."

Sakaki smirked.

ANYWAYS...

Ryuuzaki smiled, "They came of their own free will."

Ryoma: I was told this was a special tennis training camp *grumbles at believing such a thing from _Ryuuzaki_*

Kirihara: Tennis camp... _How could Sanada lie to me?_ Kirihara felt like crying, for his fukobuchou had lied to him, but he wouldn't because he would be good and get out of here. Fast.

Jirou: *Kirihara woke him and explained to him what was happening, like a good little boy* I'm at a mental what?!

"Ah, we just brought Jirou here when he was asleep and decided tying him would be waist of rope. He doesn't know what's going on..." Sakaki sweatdropped under the stares of everyone.

Kintarou: Koshimae is here! I had to come! (Ryoma shunned Kintarou as he leaned forward to wave expressively to him)

Itsuki: I wanted to know why Kentarou left (the coaches looked at Oji because, as much as Itsuki needed work, he was really a pain in the ass)

"So, now that everyone is sorted-"

"Wait!" Mituki stood up and attempted to emit a magnificent kingly aura, which failed. "Yuuta has an inquiry!"

Everyone turned to stare at Yuuta (except Fuji, who smiled genuinely at the sight of his brother and, if not for being bound, would have waved)

"Uhh..." because now he was uncomfortable with all eyes on him. "Why am I here?"

"Why would you not be here? Of course, it's because we coaches want your relationship with Shuusuke-" said person shot Ryuuzaki a piercing death glare, "gomen! I mean, Fuji, to grow!" She put on as convincing a smile as she could.

"Now that all this is over, I will assign you rooms and you can settle down. You will be here until we deem you healed," Ryuuzaki started," You will be staying here, in one of Atobe's houses-" Atobe inwardly slapped himself at mindlessly lending this house to Sakaki,"-and rooms will be as follows..."

The depressed boys trudged off to their rooms, deciding to get angry and whatever other emotion they decided to feel tomorrow, once they made sense of all this.

"Uh, may we be untied?" Shiraishi asked before leaving the room.

"No~" The coaches chimed in unison. Shiraishi pouted and hopped off after his roommates.

**A/N: I am SO bad with dragging things on. I should be like, the 'drabble queen who is famous for dragging on stories until her original ideas return'. **

**I am thinking of adding another person in there...any suggestions? **


	3. Plans

**Disclaimer: Do I own PoT? If I did I wouldn't be here *rolls***

**Note: Sorry for procrastinating this chapter. I will try to be better, but I am suffering slight writers block. Enjoy!**

"Why am I not with Koshimae!" Kintarou cried out, chasing Ryoma up and down the halls with Ryoma shouting behind him, "Mada Mada Dane," and slightly happier knowing he wasn't sharing a room with the overly-excited first year.

"Uh, thanks, Jirou is it?" Shiraishi asked.

"Yep!" Jirou answered, finishing untying him and went to his room where Atobe and Oshitari were waiting for him.

Mitzuki sighed before going into his room, seeing a crying Kintarou and a sleeping Itsuki. _Why do I get stuck with the annoying and uninteresting people?_

Over in room one...

"Yay! I get to share a room with Keigo and Yuushi!" Jirou exclaimed.

Said people twitched with a slight glare at Jirou.

"Jirou, could you refrain from using my first name?" Oshitari asked in the nicest voice to disguise his annoyance.

"Ore-sama would also appreciate you address ore-sama as Atobe," Atobe added in.

"Ok!" Jirou agreed with a smile. After all, they were just in a bad mood and would handle it tomorrow after a sleep.

"Ore-sama still doesn't understand the meaning of this_ camp_," Atobe huffed, annoyed, "Ore-sama's personality is flawless," he added cockily with a smirk.

Oshitari just gave him an uninterested glance. "I think we need to get back at the coaches. Plan..."

"Since when did you become a plotter, Oshitari?" Atobe questioned.

Oshitari smiled.

Next door in room 2...

"Well, seeing as we're roommates, lets get to know each other," Kentarou voiced enthusiastically. The rooms other occupants lay on their beds, ignoring.

"I said-"

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma rudely interrupted.

"I agree with the kid," Shiraishi agreed blandly.

Kentarou frowned flamboyantly, then glared at his roommates when he didn't get a response. Shiraishi and Ryoma smiled at each other, seemingly meeting at a point of friendship.

In room 3...

"Oi buchou, why did _we_ have to come?" Kirihara asked, irritated.

"Because, aka-chan, the advisors of the others schools' tennis teams thought it kind to let us be part of their camp of torture, clearly made for their own students," Yukimura replied politely.

"...so why did we have to come?" Kirihara asked once more. Yukimura's smiled twitched, but his smile remained ethereal.

"For a tennis camp, darling," and Kirihara just shrugged and went to sit on his bed. Ibu, while all this was happening, was staring gobsmacked at the insane behaviour of these two. He knew that the tennis teams were weird, but not _this_ weird.

"Hey, you're that Fudomine dude, right?" Kirihara asked rather rashly, not really seeming to care.

"Uh, yea," Ibu stuttered out.

"Oh that's right, you lost to Fukobuchou and Yanagi-sempai at the Nationals aye?"

"Kirihara, don't scare our roommate so soon," Yukimura ordered, much like a mother. Ibu could only gulp. _So soon?_

And finally, room 5

"Yuuta, it's great that we got a room together, ne?" Fuji said with a smile.

"..."

"It'll give us time to bond, since I haven't spent much time with you lately," the sadist continued.

"If you think we're going to become best friends or something because we share a room, then you're wrong, aniki," Yuuta said, with a note of finality to his voice.

Fuji only smiled more, before joining the telepathic link between Yukimura and Oshitari (because the coaches took special care that, not only did they not share a room together, they had a room separating them). _What did I miss?_

**A/N: I know the end was random, but in my crack PoT world, Fuji Oshitari and Yukimura scheme together and have weirdo telepathic mind connections [it's a sadist/tensai thing]. The next chapter will involve the coaches starting their...refinement ^^" Also, thanks for all reviews and suggestions!  
**


	4. Tensai's

**Disclaimer: I own the weirdness, not the characters.**

**Note: Sorry for not updating in ages because I have been really busy and haven't been able to write fanfiction! I'm also suffering writer's block, so updates will be slow for a time [hopefully when holiday's come I can get some more chapters written].**

"Enter, my subj- Ah, I mean, come in, you two," Ryuuzaki corrected after receiving a punch from Sakaki. Two tensais entered, slouching and shuffling into the room at a pace which started driving the coaches insane, so by the time they got to their seats everyone else in the room was basically fuming in

annoyance.

"Well, now that you slackers have finally arrived, we can get on with the torture," Ryuuzaki said, sounding very irked. The two tensais smiled.

"You two are here-"

"Because of our wondrous personalities?" Fuji offered.

"Because of our great looks?" Oshitari added.

"Shut it you sadistic imbeciles!" Ryuuzaki growled.

"I'm amazed to see that it's not Sakaki being the mean one," Oshitari whispered to Fuji. Sakaki barely overheard, and couldn't decide whether or not to take this as a compliment or an insult. He started to contemplate...

While Sakaki was off in wonderland, the old hag continued. "You're here because we coaches believe that you need to be more...fired up, when you play your tennis matches."

Fuji raised an eyebrow, "Like Kawumara, sensei?" He asked innocently.

"NO NOT LIKE THAT! Ahem. What we mean is...well, _try_," she said. "That's why we have arranged opponents for you to play to help you get fired up."

The door flung open, 'ta-da' music sounded, and a figure stepped out of the smoke and glitter that had appeared. Momo scratched his head in confusion. "Ah, was that my cue?"

"Yes," Ryuuzaki groaned, exasperated. "Oshitari, you will be playing Momo. Since your last match with him brought out your true potential, we thought he was a worthy opponent."

Oshitari blinked, and the two left to go to the tennis courts (which could be seen from the window, because of course there were courts nearby)(and yes, this room has windows )

She turned to Fuji, "And for you, Mitzuki."

Silence.

"Do I get smoke? Music? Anything?" Mitzuki asked, stepping into the doorway, doing spirit fingers and all that jazz for some attention (in which, he got none, because it's Mitzuki).

He cleared his throat, "I am glad to be playing you again and be warned that I will play to my best ability to fulfil my duty in firing you up in tennis." He ended his heroic speech with a cocky smile towards Fuji, who returned it with a blank stare.

"We only really placed him against you because we love seeing him get smashed," Ryuuzaki whispered to Fuji, in which the other coaches nodded, knowing what she was saying. Fuji left to play with Mitzuki.

_20 minutes later_

Pant...pant..."You've really improved, Oshitari," Momo voiced tiredly, sweat dripping off his face.

"5-love, game to Oshitari!" The ref yelled.

"You are playing well also, Momoshiro," responded Oshitari offhandedly, still debating with himself whether or not he should fake his enthusiasm, or be as cool as ever to tick the coaches of.

_Thwack_

The ball flew into Mitzuki's face. When he turned to Fuji, his face was painted in amazement. Fuji wasn't usually a violent player, but he couldn't resist letting rip an unexpected Twist Serve aimed to hit the other boy. Mitzuki was sweating profusely, and panting so loudly it was disturbing.

"3- love, game to Fuji!" The coaches came over to see how the match was going. The all nodded in approval and moved on. Why check how Fuji was going when you could see that Mitzuki was suffering? That was success in itself.

The coaches had just arrived to see the last rally between Oshitari and Momo.

"Match, Oshitari," The ref announced, and the two players went to shake hands.

"Great game," Momo huffed, exhausted. Oshitari smiled, but said nothing. This was really a waste of time.

"Oshitari! Why are you not panting like Momo!" Ryuuzaki somewhat ordered.

"You can't expect me to become 'fired up' in a match against someone I've already played and beaten. Let alone him. No offense," Oshitari replied, almost disinterested, with a gesture to Momo, (who luckily was too tired to retort).

"That's no excuse!"

"_That's_ a mediocre comeback."

"Sakaki!"

"Hey Oshitari, was that a compliment or insult before?"

"Of course I meant it as a compliment to your kindness."

"ARHG!" Ryuuzaki exclaimed rather childishly at the exchange, then becoming even more exasperated when she saw the ambulance taking Mitzuki away. A guilty Fuji made his way over.

"Gomen, Sensei. It seems he is not...physically able to play me ever again," apologised Fuji with a deep bow.

"ALL OF YOU, 30 LAPS!" She yelled angrily. Fuji and Oshitari pointed to themselves innocently.

"YES YOU!" The other coaches repeated the gesture.

"YOU TOO!"

Everyone rose their eyebrows at the growing hulk behaviour of their sensei, when a water balloon hit Ryuuzaki's head. With a scream, she ran off into the building.

"I give that revenge a four," Oshitari commented.

"If only they had been filled with syrup, it would have been a seven," Fuji critiqued.

Elsewhere:

"Ore-sama is proud of his precision," Atobe gloated.

"Impressive, Monkey King," Ryoma, oddly, agreed. Atobe twitched, but remained smiling.

"Well, ore-sama believes we pulled off a satisfying revenge."

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma merely stated with a sip of his ponta, before he left.

"What are you saying, brat," Atobe challenged after him. Ryoma smirked.

**A/N: I feel like I have a lot of smirks in here...R&R ^o^**


	5. Ice cream?

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT**

"What am I doing , buchou," Kirihara asked frustrated.

"Aren't you angry at those captains for making you come here?" Yukimura questioned politely.

"Uh, duh. But what does that have to do with me?" He asked once more, following Yukimura towards...somewhere, he didn't know yet.

"I just thought you might like to help with revenge. Now, if you could call Niou and ask him to get and deliver these items..." Yukimura handed him a phone and a list. Cornflower? A rake? Marmite? What was that? _Man, buchou is crazy..._the second year thought to himself before calling Niou. Smartly, he didn't question the list for fear of knowing what the items were for.

* * *

"Well, due to Ryuuzaki's current state, we coaches decided that today we would go with and easier task..."Sakkaki explained, trailing off when he saw Itsuki's blank expression. "Uh, why are explaining this to one person?" He asked, mostly to himself. The other coaches just shrugged. "Well, Itsuki, we didn't really know who to get to help you stop asking questions all the time, so we got Shishido."

The door opened, magically, and Shishido was shoved in. The door closed after him.

"What am I doing here?" He asked, irritated. He glanced around nervously. "I saw Yukimura and Kirihara talking about rakes. What is-"

"Well, we'll leave you two now." Sakaki interrupted, rushing through his speech before gesturing to the other coaches to leave quickly. "Oh, and you have to get Itsuki to stop asking questions," he added before closing the door behind him.

Silence.

"Uh, so, I'm Shishido," Shishido said awkwardly at an attempt to start conversation.

"Why are you here?" Itsuki asked.

"Apparently, to get you to stop asking questions." Shishido replied bluntly.

"I don't ask questions all the time. Do I?"

"Well, you just did," Shishido answered calmly.

"Is that bad?"

"Apparently it is." His irritation started growing.

"So what happens now?"

"What's your name?"

"Why do you ask? Don't you already know?"

"ARGH!" Shishido blurted out angrily, before storming out of the room, almost colliding with the coaches who were leaning in close to hear what was happening inside.

"Where are you going?" Sakaki demanded.

"He's lame! How can you stop someone doing something so lame!" He shouted, before storming off like a teenage girl with a temper tantrum. The coaches looked to one another and shrugged before entering the room.

"Would you like some ice cream and to go swimming?" Oji asked the confused Itsuki.

"Why wouldn't I!" Itsuki exclaimed joyfully before running out of the room to find someone to join him in ice cream and swimming.

"Was that a question he answered with?" Sakaki wondered aloud. The three coaches decided to call this case closed and went to get ice cream while they still had the freedom.

**A/N: I haven't posted in ages for this, mostly because I don't have any ideas for the next chapter [epic writers block] and this was NOT one of my better ideas, but, today is my birthday so I decided to post this. So, now this story is on temporary hold, until I can write enough chapters that I can post again[or post another story that I have distracted myself with, either way].**

**Argh, rambling. Hope you enjoyed^^**


	6. Newbies

**Disclaimer: These are not my characters, and I think you know that by now ;] **

Our wonderful mentally ill tennis players, minus Kirihara, Yukimura and Itsuki, were gathered in the games room(because of course Atobe will have a games room). Luckily, there was also large sofas, beanbags, and a fluffy rug for these boys couldn't care for Foosball and pool when there was chillin' to be done.

"I wonder how Yukimura is doing," Fuji wondered to himself. For some reason, he found it necessary to wonder this in a very loud voice implying he wanted an answer.

"Why?" Echizen asked to satisfy him, but also somewhat interested.

"No reason," He replied cheerily with a sweet smile. Everyone groaned because they all secretly wanted to know what Yukimura was doing. Fuji raised an eyebrow at everyone's reactions, but reverted back to his previous chillin'.

A cricket chirped somewhere nearby.

"Ha! You are so funny Oshitari! That was gold," Fuji laughed heartily and still managed to be, while Oshitari chuckled quietly to himself. Neither of the two had said anything beforehand.

"Fuji-senpai, you have officially gone insane," said Echizen, reaching for his ponta on the table near his beanbag.

"Kei-chan, this rug is so comfy! So are the pillows," Jirou said, flashing a grin before yawning and cuddling his pillow and closing his eyes to nap. Atobe smiled at the blonde, albeit a twitch at the nickname.

"Atobe, couldn't you find something to entertain us while we wait for Itsuki to be...cured?" Mitzuki asked. Everyone ignored him. "Hey!" he called out louder.

"Everyone, Oshitari and I would like to have the attention of you all," Fuji called out to be sure he had everyone's eyes on him.

"Yukimura, Oshitari and I have all come up with the idea to get back at the coaches for forcing us to come to this camp, and ask that all of you join us in our plotting," Fuji announced proudly.

"Do you have to use the word 'plotting'? It sounds diabolical," Shiraishi asked.

"Our plan _is_ diabolical," Oshitari answered. Shiraishi didn't argue, and said he was in.

"Ore-sama thinks that you are suggesting ore-sama's revenge was not satisfactory?" Atobe voiced, clearly challenging the two tensai's.

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma stated. Atobe was about to respond when Fuji interrupted.

"We just think that we need a more...elaborate plan. One that will truly demote the coaches, forcing them to release us." Fuji said this with growing pride. Atobe looked at Oshitari.

"Trust us. Yukimura is carrying out this plan as we speak. It is sure to work." Oshitari tried at an ethereal smile, but failed. He cursed himself under his breath because, secretly, he was jealous of Yukimura and Fuji's ability to flash smiles that conveyed emotions so easily.

Atobe questioned Oshitari's sanity after seeing this, but agreed nonetheless. "Ore-sama also agrees on Jirou's behalf."

"Yuuta?" Fuji asked kindly to his brother who just scowled, sighed, and nodded in agreement. Fuji flashed his brother a warm, brotherly smile which he ignored.

Now the two geniuses turned to the three who had said nothing so far. Kentarou, Kintarou, Ibu all agreed because they were all quite bored and wanted to get out of this place and to their teams where people were, supposedly, normal compared to them.

"We are very glad that all of you have agreed to help us in our diabolical, elaborate plan to demote the coaches and get us out of here and-" But Fuji was interrupted by the door suddenly bursting open with Ryuuzaki standing there.

Everyone gasped, except Atobe because he's Atobe, Fuji and Oshitari because they considered themselves better than her, and Jirou because he managed to stay asleep through all the happenings.

"Sorry to interrupt whatever pitiful things you lot were up to, but I am here to introduce some new members to our...institute," she announced rather proudly without much care for the boys.

"Oh, so we are now considered an _institute_?" Muttered Yuuta irritably. Ibu inwardly cheered at not being the only person to mutter to themself, then realised this was crazy person thoughts and started to debate with himself whether he might actually belong in this place for mentally disturbed people.

Everyone paused to look at Ibu, who had started to mutter randomly under his breath, when Ryuuzaki spoke up. "Yes, an institute. And our new members are..." She made a drum roll action on her knees in a pitiful attempt to be enthusiastic, then went out and came back shoving two red heads into the room.

"Gakuto?" Oshitari questioned.

"Yuushi! I've missed you!" Said boy grinned and loped over to his beloved 'Yuushi'. Everyone inwardly groaned, and Atobe acutally groaned out loud, earning a sharp glare from the short 3rd year.

"Kamio!" exclaimed Ibu, snapping out of his random mumbles and mutters to be completely out of character and smile and wave to his teammate.

"Now we all have teammates!" Kintarou voiced happily, as if that made the situation any better.

"And we also have a new person to join us coaches in our goal of curing you," Ryuuzaki announced once more, and Nanjirou Echizen stepped out from the shadows to reveal himself.

"Dad?" Echizen gasped, and everyone snickered because his daddy was here. He gave a wink.

"That's all for now. Lunch is in an hour, and after lunch we'll pick the next person for treatment." And with that, the two _coaches _walked off.

"Yuushi, what happened when you and buchou were kidnapped? Sakaki said you were here so I came straight away!" rambled Gakuto. Oshitari closed his eyes, thinking _Who in their right mind would willing come to this place..._ But secretly glad for his doubles partner being there.

"You won't be here for long, because after lunch we are breaking out of this hell hole!" said Fuji passionately, making a fist and staring to the sky as if there was some magical light shining down, illuminating him, and everything went magical...but that didn't happen.

"LUNCH!" Came an excruciatingly loud cry from the previously silent blonde, and the boy leaped from his spot, grabbed Atobe by the arm, and dragged him on his way to lunch. Everyone shrugged and followed them because, as much as they hated being there, they were teenage boys who wanted lunch.

**A/N: I actually had no way to end this chapter, but it's alright, because it's not like it's the end of a story, so I can just carry on next chapter^^ This was actually fun to write, but I don't know if updates will be any time soon. Already I haven't posted in over a month...Anyways, I hope you are enjoying!**


	7. Mind reading

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the craziness**

"I don't see why you've been complaining so much Shinji, because the food here sure is good!" commented Kamio as the two recently reunited Fudomine pair wandered away from the large Atobe dining room.

"I have nothing against the food, or the house, just the reason we are here. And I have to share a room with those Rikkiaidai people who-"

"You two, important meeting in the games room!" Interrupted a shout from a window on the second floor that sounded distinctly like Mitzuki. The two shrugged and jogged to the games room after having their delightful walk interrupted.

The two went in and found places on the floor because, with the addition of Gakuto, Itsuki, Kirihara and Yukimura, all beanbags and chairs were taken.

"Now, seeing as we have two new members, the sleeping arrangements will have to be...rearranged," Ryuuzaki said to everyone, "and to make things so much simpler for us all, we have come up with an ingenious way of grouping you! That is, the other coaches and I." She smiled triumphantly, but no one was really paying attention.

She cleared her throat rather aggressively, which got everyone's attention. "As I was saying, you will now be sleeping in teams, because it will end up being more convenient in the future-"

"Do you mean that more people from our schools will be coming?" Kamio asked trying to hide excitement.

"Does that mean Tachibana might be coming?" Ibu added with as much enthusiasm.

"We want to escape not welcome more people!" Yukimura hissed at them.

"Yes," Ryuuzaki merely stated, not having heard Yukimura's comment, "but that's not important right now. As I was saying, the room changes are as follows: Atobe, Oshitari, Jirou and Gakuto in room one; Shiraishi, Ryoma and Mitzuki in room two; Yukimura and Kirihara in room three-"

"Why I am I _still_ not with Koshimae?" Kintarou whined. "Or Shiraishi! He's on my team!"

Ryuuzaki shot him a glare that would give Fuji a run for his money, and carried on. "-Ibu and Kamio are room four; Kentarou, Kintarou and Itsuki are room 5, and finally the two Fuji's are in room 6."

"I object!" Proclaimed Atobe, standing up and giving his hair a flick for glamour. "I object to sharing a room with three other people! It is my mansion and I demand my own room!"

"I thought there were only 5 rooms?" Kirihara randomly asked.

"And why am I still with Fuji!" Yuuta complained.

"You're Fuji too," Kirihara pointed out. Yuuta made a fist, but then reclined to sulking.

Ryuuzaki resorted to being childish and stuck her fingers in her ears and yelled "Deal with it!" before leaving the room. All the boys stared after her, wondering how she could be so cold...

"So what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Shiraishi questioned, slouching into his beanbag.

"Let's go get our rooms organised, because some of us have had changes," Kentarou suggested helpfully. At this point, Shiraishi and Ryoma realised that their roomate had just been changed, and now they had Mitzuki who was, in everyone's opinion, the worst roommate [except maybe to Yuuta].

"I would actually prefer to have Itsuki tell us about what happened during his...refinement," Oshitari said, raising an eyebrow at said person.

"Uh, well, Shishido or someone-"

"Shishido is here? Oh well that's _lame_," tried Gakuto in attempt to mock him.

"What about the fact that _I_ have to share a room?" Atobe loudly overruled.

"Give it up," Yukimura harshly snapped. Everyone went silent at this because it was quite out of character. Atobe gaped, then stalked out. Jirou noticed him leaving, and ran after him.

"Well, I guess we should all get our rooms reorganised," voiced Mitzuki. Ibu and Kamio looked at each other excitedly and raced off together. Everyone else shrugged and followed them out. _They listened? They actually followed one of my suggestions! _Mitzuki smiled gleefully to himself.

"No, we didn't agree," Oshitari said as he walked past. _They heard me think? _Mitzuki thought.

"And yes, we can hear your thoughts," added Fuji as he passed him. Yukimura flashed a godly smile before following the other two. _They can hear me? Nono, surely not...but, it is _them_ so maybe..._ He walked passed the open door to the Fudomine room and saw the two second years building a shrine and muttering 'Hail Tachibana' under their breaths'. _Nope, I'm not the only crazy one..._

"Yes you are!" exclaimed Jirou, popping his head out of his room, then ducking back in when Mitzuki leapt into the air with fright. Mitzuki then sprinted off to his own room, quite worried.

"Was that good Oshtari-san?" Jirou asked.

"Perfect,"

"It's amazing how only a few well timed comments can make a person completely insane," Fuji contemplated.

"Get out," Atobe ordered.

"Of course," replied Fuji, bowing before exiting.

"How'd he get in here anyway?" Gakuto questioned.

Oshitari, Fuji and Yukimura all smiled.

**A/N: Feel free to ignore random end comment.**

**It's back! Well, one chapter. After this, I honestly do not know when my next update will be. Most definitely after my exams are done though [this chapter being posted is the result of total procrastination towards studying]. Feel free to give ideas for the evil plan they will use to escape!**

**Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
